


First meeting

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun haven’t really thought about becoming an idol, less becoming part of a group. He just wanted to sing, and he always thought about becoming a solo artist before an idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

Daehyun haven’t really thought about becoming an idol, less becoming part of a group. He just wanted to sing, and he always thought about becoming a solo artist before an idol.

 

“So Daehyun-ssi, what do you say about it?” the man in front of him spoke. They have been discussing his debut for a while now and Daehyun couldn’t really say that the thought of debuting in just few months wasn’t intimidating.

 

“How many members?” he asked and looked up at the man smiling. 

 

“Six, including you of course.” He said and pulled out a paper Daehyun noticed was a contract. “You just need to sign this and we’re going to have you debut in a matter of few months.” He pushed the paper in front of Daehyun.

 

Daehyun wasn’t really sure about it. He wanted to sing but he very well knew dancing wasn’t his thing and how was he supposed to get along with five more people, or even live with them. “Can you tell me their positions again?”

 

The man smiled at him before talking. “Leader Yongguk is the main rapper, second oldest Himchan is the vocal and visual. Youngjae is lead vocal, Jongup is main dancer and vocal, and of course the maknae Junhong is lead dancer and rapper.”

 

“So I’m filling the position of main vocal then?” Daehyun asked and the expression the man in front of him wore changed a bit. He looked almost irritated by all the questions there were. “Yes, you’ll also be one of the visuals.” He said and leaned on his elbows.

 

Daehyun still wasn’t exactly sure about this. He wanted to debut but he wasn’t sure a six membered group was what he was looking for. He looked up at the man a few times, the contract still in front of him. He wanted a solo career but he wouldn’t really get it that soon and becoming a part of a male group would probably bring him much more recognition.

 

“Can I get a pen?” he asked and looked up. The man in front of him looked surprised but handled him the pen. Daehyun still hesitated a bit before pressing the pen at the paper and signing his name on the paper. When he finished he looked at the man who was texting on his phone but stopped as soon as he noticed Daehyun was done.

 

“Well Daehyun-ssi, you’re officially a part of B.A.P.” he shook Daehyun’s hand. “I called the leader to pick you up and take you to your new home, I hope you do well.” He said and there was a knock on the doors.

 

“That must be him.” the man said and opened the doors to a tall boy, he was wearing a red jacket and blue jeans, had a hat on his head that covered his hair but not his gorgeous face. Daehyun now wondered how did the visual looked if the leader was this hot.

 

“Hello.” the boy said his deep voice ringing in Daehyun’s ears. “I’m Bang Yongguk, nice to meet you.” he stretched his hand in front of Daehyun and the younger took it. “Jung Daehyun, nice to meet you too.” he said before the man broke them and pushed them out of his office saying they should hurry home before the dark.

 

After they were pushed out of the room they walked alongside one another down the long hallways in the building. When they reached the doors a loud _‘Yongguk hyung’_ was heard and Yongguk stopped turning around and smiling at the tall boy running at them.

 

“Are you going home hyung?” the boy asked and Daehyun could see the faint blush coming to his cheeks and how his chest rose and fell from the hard breathing.

 

“Yeah, coming with us?” Yongguk asked and threw his hand around the younger’s shoulders.

 

The younger ones cheeks were now rosy pink and he held his head low, but high enough for Daehyun to see him smiling. They reached the van and it was then that boy noticed Daehyun.

 

He bowed at the elder and smiled. It was a smile Daehyun would remember for a lifetime. The dimple on his right cheek and his eyes glistening, his lips curved upwards and his teeth showing. “I’m Junhong but people call me Zelo.” He said and took Daehyun’s hand in his. The touch was quick and simple but Daehyun could felt his skin burn at the place Junhong had touched it.

 

After they were in the van Daehyun was pushed between the two who kept bickering about something Daehyun didn’t bother to understand. It seemed like the two were fighting about movies but Junhong was talking to fast and Yongguk was too loud making his head hurt. For a moment Daehyun regretted his decision to debut in a band but when Junhong saw him covering his ears he punched Yongguk’s arm and they shut up.

 

Daehyun looked up from his feet at the two now sitting peacefully and quietly. “Sorry for being loud hyung.” Junhong said and half hugged him. “Hyung over there is just being really stupid and couldn’t even find us a movie to watch.” The younger said laughing at the expression Yongguk did when he got called stupid.

 

“It’s fine, I’m just really tired. I came from Busan here today.” Daehyun said. The younger jumped up a bit at the Busan part.

 

“I’m from Mokpo.” he said in his dialect and Daehyun couldn’t help but laugh at the younger because him talking in his dialect was the cutest thing he had yet heard and he was suddenly becoming really happy he signed the contract.

 

“I’m sure we will be great friends hyung.” Junhong said once they were out of the van and pulled Daehyun in for a hug.  At that moment Daehyun decided he liked the boy. He liked how he smelt and more than anything he liked the way he smiled.

 

“Come on; let’s meet the rest of the family.” Yongguk said and the two parted, though Junhong haven’t let Daehyun’s hand. It made Daehyun grin; he liked the idea of living in the same dorm as Junhong. The younger was sunshine. And he was incredibly cute which made Daehyun melt on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i have a soft spot for daelo, but i never really manage to write much of it


End file.
